Baltusian Labour Party Conferences
Ballot-by-ballot results of leadership conventions in the Conservative People's Party, a political party in the Republica Baltusia. 2191 leadership convention Held on November 9, 2191 First Ballot: *Jaxon Everett Clemens 1,536,868 (64%) *Bella Rosetta Olivier Stone 867,824 (36%) 2374 leadership convention Held on May 26, 2374 First Ballot: *Toni Marisol Nardi 1,837 (32%) *Kae Nii 1,580 (28%) *Matt Chang II 789 (14%) *Olympia Collins 591 (10%) *Narcissa Valérie Jepson 393 (7%) *Timothée Trépanier 242 (4%) *Laura Mary-Alice Houlighan 119 (2%) *Hui Ying Hsüeh 97 (2%) *Kusahiko Tscuhida 41 (1%) 2396 leadership convention Held on January 22, 2396 First Ballot: *Marie-Ségolène Bayrou 1,147 (52%) *Dawn K. Prince 485 (22%) *Christian H. Goff 439 (20%) *Yukihito Muramatsu 125 (6%) 2403 leadership convention Held on June 12, 2403 First Ballot: *Marie-Ségolène Bayrou 11,588 (58%) *Rosa Renáta 7,268 (37%) *Laura Michele Clemens 1,003 (5%) 2444 leadership convention Held on May 19, 2444 First Ballot: *Marie-Ségolène Bayrou 2,779,194 (50%) *Dorina Asamoah 1,293,231 (23%) *Marlee Hadiano 1,066,513 (19%) *DiBari Cott 411,869 (7%) 2445 leadership convention Held on December 14, 2445 Exact vote totals are unknown, only percentages are accurate. First Ballot: *Patrick Clemens 23.71% *Dorina Asamoah 20.41% *Cristopher Goff 18.93% *Simon Cyprian 16.35% *DiBari Cott 13.75% *Marlee Hadiano 6.85% Second Ballot: *Patrick Clemens 23.73% *Dorina Asamoah 20.58% *Simon Cyprian 19.42% *DiBari Cott 19.34% *Cristopher Goff 16.93% Third Ballot: *Patrick Clemens 40.22% *Dorina Asamoah 34.89% *Simon Cyprian 24.89% Fourth Ballot: *Patrick Clemens 53.41% *Dorina Asamoah 46.59% 2456 leadership convention Held on September 7, 2456 Exact vote totals are unknown, only percentages are accurate. First Ballot: *Michelyne Bryan 16.96% *DiBari Cott 15.13% *Andreas Leblanc 13.6% *Sharona Pycroft 13.45% *Cristopher Goff 12.59% *Chadwick Munshower 11.95% *Xena Barrett 11.59% Second Ballot: *Cristopher Goff 24.98% *Michelyne Bryan 24.71% *DiBari Cott 22.86% *Andreas Leblanc 13.96% *Xena Barrett 13.49% *Noël Desruisseaux 4.73% Third Ballot: *Michelyne Bryan 37.42% *Cristopher Goff 35.94% *DiBari Cott 26.64% Fourth Ballot: *Cristopher Goff 50.28% *Michelyne Bryan 49.72% 2458 leadership convention Held on May 24, 2458 First Ballot: *Dennys Lloyd Indigo 535,040 (45%) *Michelyne Bryan 530,647 (45%) *Pierre Michel Clemens 82,980 (7%) *Demetrios Goff 41,855 (4%) 2475 leadership convention Held on November 18, 2475 First Ballot: *Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale 277,003 (32%) *Gisselle Appleby 110,600 (13%) *Gus Harri 89,300 (10%) *Nicole Charbonnier 79,816 (9%) *Valerie Bauer 61,041 (7%) *Ghislain Cressman 58,780 (7%) *Amilia McCullough 50,973 (6%) *Myron Bicknell 40,796 (5%) *Sanford Wegley 39,666 (5%) *Nigella Thorley 30,344 (4%) *Jasper Dugger 19,720 (2%) 2486 leadership convention Held on June 6, 2486 First Ballot: *Duke Gore Clemens 192,117 (29%) *Priya Bhutto 169,875 (25%) *Troia Gladwyn 156,278 (23%) *Crystaline Dais GrandPré 155,775 (23%) Second Ballot: *Duke Gore Clemens 245,670 (36%) *Troia Gladwyn 225,458 (33%) *Priya Bhutto 212,108 (31%) Third Ballot: *Troia Gladwyn 328,644 (50%) *Duke Gore Clemens 324,160 (50%) 2490 leadership convention Held on October 5, 2490 First Ballot: *Theresa Rootian 527,196 (58%) *Scapino Pearce 381,785 (42%) 2493 leadership convention Held on November 1, 2493 First Ballot: *Hanna Gry Ashbaugh 28 (64%) *Kyra Hofsted 16 (36%) 2499 leadership convention Held on January 4, 2499 First Ballot: *Tendaji Kofi Olympio 26 (65%) *Jessica Gingrich 14 (35%) 2507 leadership convention Held on August 24, 2507 Exact vote totals are unknown, only percentages are accurate. First Ballot: *Harold Ashbourne 23% *Sita Ramona Fünke 21% *Walt Isenhower 20% *Margaux Ormonde 16% *Clarice Osborne-Vixx 14% *Etheline Zuckerkorn 6% Second Ballot: *Walt Isenhower 53% *Sita Ramona Fünke 47% 2510 leadership convention Held on July 18, 2510 First Ballot: *Priya Bhutto 127 (38%) *Oliver Frederick 61 (18%) *Killian Carroll 54 (16%) *Harold Ashbourne 47 (14%) *Duke Gore Clemens 47 (14%) *Margaretha Eliasson 0 (0%) Second Ballot: *Priya Bhutto 836 (34%) *Oliver Frederick 771 (31%) *Duke Gore Clemens 512 (21%) *Killian Carroll 298 (12%) *Margaretha Eliasson 46 (2%) Third Ballot: *Oliver Frederick 1,227 (43%) *Priya Bhutto 949 (34%) *Duke Gore Clemens 609 (22%) *Margaretha Eliasson 46 (2%) Fourth Ballot: *Oliver Frederick 1,376 (44%) *Priya Bhutto 995 (32%) *Duke Gore Clemens 711 (23%) *Margaretha Eliasson 46 (1%) Fifth Ballot: *Oliver Frederick 1,886 (61%) *Priya Bhutto 1,196 (39%) Sixth Ballot: *Oliver Frederick 1,923 (61%) *Priya Bhutto 1,205 (39%) 2562 leadership convention Held on December 4, 2562 First Ballot: *Marcus Mazantini 1,222 (49%) *Richard Aylesworth 848 (33%) *Diane Cantwell 337 (13%) *Auric Howell-Gatsby 125 (5%) 2625 leadership convention Held on January 15, 2625 First Ballot: *Theodora Elrod 647 (46%) *Konrad Brice 484 (35%) *Chase Kaj Moreno 205 (15%) *Liliane Marina Burton 64 (4%) 2620 leadership convention Held on April 2, 2629 First Ballot: *Steven Truss 157 (47%) *Scott Pedrosa 96 (29%) *Chase Kaj Moreno 61 (18%) *Cyril Gist 20 (6%) 2638 leadership convention Held on August 4, 2638 First Ballot: *Yoshirō Koizumi 1,027 (44%) *Louis Cable 694 (30%) *Jack Sanford 519 (22%) *Reina Pawle 101 (4%) 2658 leadership convention Held on October 6, 2658 First Ballot: *Octavius Papandick 270,599 (32%) *Pia Turquoise Blue 109,377 (13%) *Clint Zweigbaum 97,170 (11%) *Vann Gayle-Gordon 77,773 (9%) *Marc Kopp 60,307 (7%) *Flora Gil Yaroslavsky 59,522 (7%) *Humphrey Gaines 50,546 (6%) *Joy Lynn Levering 38,527 (5%) *Josephine Murtha 37,165 (4%) *Cassandra Blunt 32,099 (4%) *Marissa Shaiman 19,316 (2%) Levering, Murtha, Blunt, and Shaiman were unable to obtain the 5% needed to qualify for the second ballot, so, they were removed from the ballot. Cassandra Blunt endorsed Pia Turquoise Blue. Joy Lynn Levering endorsed Clint Zweigbaum. Murtha and Shaiman did not endorse anyone. Second Ballot: *Octavius Papandick 304,257 (35%) *Clint Zweigbaum 147,647 (17%) *Pia Turquoise Blue 142,727 (17%) *Vann Gayle-Gordon 87,749 (10%) *Flora Gil Yaroslavsky 64,934 (8%) *Marc Kopp 60,665 (7%) *Humphrey Gaines 53,931 (6%) Yaroslavsky, Kopp, and Gaines were unable to obtain the 10% needed to qualify for the third ballot, so, they were removed from the ballot. Humphrey Gaines and Marc Kopp endorsed Pia Turquoise Blue. Flora Gil Yaroslavsky endorsed Vann Gayle-Gordon. As the second ballot was concluding, Pia Turquoise Blue made an announcement that she was ending her campaign. Blue announced she would endorse Octavius Papandick, but would not pledge her votes toward him. She than released her delegates. Third Ballot: *Octavius Papandick 335,136 (39%) *Vann Gayle-Gordon 278,771 (32%) *Clint Zweigbaum 248,003 (29%) Zweigbaum came in last place and was removed from the ballot. He released his delegates but later announced his support for Vann Gayle-Gordon. Fourth Ballot: *Octavius Papandick 476,498 (55%) *Vann Gayle-Gordon 385,412 (45%) Octavius Papandick was officially elected leader of the Conservative People's Party on October 6, 2658, one year after being elected interim leader. He won 55%. 2659 leadership convention Held on April 9, 2659 First Ballot: *Gayle Stotch 1,234 (38%) *Clint Zweigbaum 538 (16%) *Arisztid Theodotus 438 (13%) *Pia Turquoise Blue 354 (11%) *Cho Li 206 (6%) *Merrill Fossett 157 (5%) *Spike Rock Epps 71 (2%) *Sebastian Conceptción 56 (2%) *Hale Rhind-Tutt 45 (1%) *Moshe Yasu 43 (1%) *Dakota Pinkett Smith 40 (1%) *Joy Lynn Levering 34 (1%) *Felicity Prince-Bythewood 24 (1%) *Hilarie Hudson 16 (0%) *Laura Zelpha Ellington 6 (0%) *Sorin Connally 5 (0%) *Cristián Lynch 4 (0%) Despite the fact that Former Senate Speaker Gayle Stotch had a clear lead in the delegate count, most of the smaller candidates endorsed Pia Turquoise Blue. Cho Li and Joy Lynn Levering endorsed Spike Rock Epps. Hilarie Hudson, Laura Zelpha Ellington, Sorin Connally, and Cristián Lynch endorsed Blue. Sebastian Conceptción endorsed Gayle Stotch. Second Ballot: *Gayle Stotch 1,279 (39%) *Clint Zweigbaum 557 (17%) *Arisztid Theodotus 442 (14%) *Pia Turquoise Blue 400 (12%) *Merrill Fossett 182 (6%) *Spike Rock Epps 168 (5%) *Moshe Yasu 68 (2%) *Dakota Pinkett Smith 67 (2%) *Hale Rhind-Tutt 63 (2%) *Felicity Prince-Bythewood 45 (1%) Following the second ballot, Arisztid Theodotus and Merrill Fossett endorsed Blue. Moshe Yasu and Hale Rhind-Tutt endorsed Spike Rock Epps. Felicity Prince-Bythewood endorsed Dakota Pinkett Smith. Third Ballot: *Gayle Stotch 1,279 (39%) *Pia Turquoise Blue 1,024 (31%) *Clint Zweigbaum 557 (17%) *Spike Rock Epps 299 (9%) *Dakota Pinkett Smith 112 (3%) Pinkett Smith and Zweigbaum quit and endorsed Blue. Fourth Ballot: *Pia Turquoise Blue 1,428 (44%) *Gayle Stotch 1,376 (42%) *Spike Rock Epps 467 (14%) Epps quick and endorsed Blue. Fifth Ballot: *Pia Turquoise Blue 1,823 (56%) *Gayle Stotch 1,448 (44%) Pia Turquoise Blue defeated Gayle Stotch and won the leadership. 2660 leadership caucus Held on May 2, 2660 First Ballot: *Pia Turquoise Blue 22 (88%0 *Reject 3 (12%)